Vaati: Lost Love
by Coli Chibi
Summary: We know of the Wind Mage. We know of his quest for power, and his decent into madness. But what happened before he was evil? What was Vaati then? He was in love, my friends. A pity it went sour.


**Hiya, folks, it's me again. Anyway, I wrote a Vaati/Veran romance fic a long while ago, and I really liked it. So, I decided to rewrite the first one, just for fun, and to fix a couple of mistakes I made last time. For example, I figured out that the Minish Cap, which this game prologues, came before Ocarina of Time, so Navi couldn't have existed and traveled with Link yet, much less be Veran's Mistress. Oops. Sorry about that mix up. Anyway, this is a story of a Minish and a Fairy, and how they were friends, even though they were torn apart by Society. And then, at the height of their relationship, the two met with disaster. This, is Lost Love.**

Vaati: Lost Love

I've decided to keep a journal while I'm in the dark world. It will help me pass the time as I rot away, all alone. You're probably wondering why you're reading the journal of a psychopath. Frankly, I don't know why you're reading my journal either, I mean, a journal is supposed to be _personal._

Oh, God, I'm acting like someone is actually reading this.

I must be madder than I thought. Anyway, even if I am crazy, I can't really say that I blame myself for it. I did have a terrible childhood.

You may not pity me; you may think that I'm a monster, who battles the forces of justice.

Justice?

Hah!

If by 'justice' you mean that pitiful excuse of a hero, Link, or that moronic princess, Zelda, than I think that it is you who are crazy, my friend.

Link and Zelda are a pair of self loving fools who always take justice into their own hands. When you are Link, you choose who will live and who will die without a trial, and when you are Zelda, you make decisions without truly thinking about the consequences of her actions.

I would blame them for my imprisonment if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't their fault, as amazing as it sounds. It wasn't that treacherous Gerudo, Ganondorf, either. It all truly began when I was twelve. When I met _her_.

It was not her fault either. In fact, if she had stayed with me, I probably would have turned out differently.

But she didn't, and I lost it. My sanity, my home, my sense of morals, and _her, _my lost lover………

Chapter two

I was born in autumn, on perhaps the windiest day of the year, in a tiny house in the Picori village. My father was delighted but my mother was disappointed. She wanted a girl to continue the proud family tradition of kinstone making. (Traditionally done by women.) Besides that, I was strange looking: my Minish skin was grey colored, rather than rosy, and my eyes were ruby colored. The Doctor said it was a skin condition of some sort, but I don't know what kind.

So it was no surprise that, when I was five, my mother left, leaving my father with a broken heart and heavily in debt.

I never had a chance to go to school. My father had to work three jobs to keep me fed, so there was little time for education. As a result, I was teased and beaten up by the other children for being 'stupid.'

Then, when I was ten, my father became ill and died. It was one of the saddest days of my life.

I was left homeless, and my mother was already remarried, happy with a new born daughter.

I was surprised; however, when it turned out that my father had a brother.

So it came to be that I was placed in the custody of my uncle Ezlo. He was a kind and generous man who gave me clothes, food, shelter, and a job: I was to become his apprentice in the magic arts.

I was happy with uncle Ezlo, as he taught me the magic arts I began to use minor spells such as invisibility, levitation, and mind reading. Soon I was learning more of his trade, and he began to show me his marvelous inventions.

The gust jar was the first; it could suck up air, dust, and sand and then spew it out at high speeds. The cane of Pacci could flip objects over, and the flame lantern could hold an infinite supply of flame. But they were nothing compared to his greatest invention: The Minish cap. Though it was uncompleted it would be able to grant wishes when it was complete.

However, life with Ezlo was not without rules. I was not allowed to leave town, nor was I allowed to talk to strangers. But the greatest rule of all was that I was not allowed to go anywhere near a fairy, especially Venus.

Venus lived across the river, she was a tall beautiful fairy who, like Ezlo, was a craftsman-er-craftswoman. She and Ezlo were great rivals. Venus was a brilliant woman that was a skilled magic maker, and was even considered to be a Great Fairy. But Ezlo, though younger, was equally skilled in magic and craftsmen ship. With skills like theirs, one would think they would be friends, but they were not, most certainly not.

Because they were both so brilliant, they both often came up with the same ideas, and they always accused each other of spying and stealing each other's ideas.

The fairies sided with Venus, and the Picori sided with Ezlo, which caused racism and hatred.

But I never paid much attention to those things. I was just twelve years old now, and I didn't want to get involved in some sort of war between races.

But no matter where I went, I heard Fairies and Picori alike mocking and spitting at each other. I got sick of it, eventually.

Maybe I was too young, maybe I just didn't understand feuds, but I didn't like it.

So, when Uncle asked me to go gather mushrooms, I leaped at a chance to get away from the bickering townsfolk. I ran down into the town's mushroom patch, resisting the urge to skip for joy. When I got there, however, most of the mushrooms were gone. It was the Autumn harvest, so there were few left, and I had to search for some time to find one, which was sitting on a mound of dirt.

I climbed up the mound and wrapped my hands around the fungi's stalk.

At the very same moment, a second pair of hands wrapped around it, our fingers interlaced.

I looked up, and I saw-

_Her._

Chapter three

I was staring at a green fairy, no older than me, and her hands were wrapped around the same mushroom. She had short hair, any shorter and I would swear that she was a boy. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce my red ones.

We stared at each other for several minutes, until, finally, the fairy spoke.

"Let go.''

I blinked. I tried to process what she said: "Let go." Who did she think she was? I was here first! It took me a second to find a reply. "You let go. I was here first."

The fairy scowled and demanded that I let go again. I returned her demand, and she smacked me. One thing led to another, and before we knew it, we were both on the ground wrestling each other. It was a grand brawl, I suppose. She punched my nose and I pulled her wings until we were bruised and beaten, but not willing to back down.

We tussled for some time, until we rolled into a patch of mushrooms identical to one we were fighting over. Apparently, Harvest wasn't over.

We stared at each other for a good minute. Then we burst out laughing.

We laughed and laughed until our sides hurt. Then, we laughed some more.

Soon, we managed to stop, and we managed to some conversation.

"You're funny!" said the fairy. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"You're one to talk!'' I replied. "The look of surprise on your face was priceless!"

Eventually, we got a hold of ourselves. We gazed into each other's eyes.

Her eyes were beautiful; like the deep, yellow gemstones, sparkling in the sun. They were almost hypnotic, almost spellbinding…

We stared for some time, and then turned away from each other, blushing. That was awkward, admittedly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Vaati. Vaati Albinus,'' I replied, smiling.

The fairy gasped. Then she backed up. Then she began to run away. My heart sank. Why was she running? Was I ugly?

"Wait!!'' I called, grabbing her wing. She tripped, and we both tumbled to the floor again.

"Why are you running?" I asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" She asked. "I'm Veran, Venus' apprentice!''

I took a deep breath. If Master Ezlo caught me with the apprentice of the enemy, who knows what horrible punishment awaited me?

"I'm sorry,'' she stuttered."You look like a really nice boy, really. But I can't be seen with you. If mistress was to figure this out, she would ship me to Labrynna!"

I felt that she was right. But then I looked into her eyes, those golden eyes, I knew that she was a friend; pretty, beautiful, lovely, intoxicatingly sweet friend.

"We could keep it a secret!" I blurted. "We really could be friends! I won't tell. I could never tell on a friend."

The fairy blinked. Then she stared.

"You won't tell? You promise?"

I nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you to act like this. Everyone at my village acts like you Minish are disgusting and rude. But you seem nice.''

"That's funny,'' I replied."Everyone says the same thing where I come from. Except about you Fairies.''

Veran giggled. Even her giggling was beautiful. Poetry, even.

"Okay, then, we could be secret friends! Now what do we do?"

"We do something that friends do,'' I said.

Veran and I thought about for some time. Eventually, Veran decided to bring a picnic on Wednesday. She would bring the juice if I would bring the cupcakes.

I agreed, and the picnic went without a problem. It went on for years. Me and Veran would sneak out and see each other. It was then when I fell deeply in love with her and her with me. Everything was perfect. Until that fateful day…

Chapter four

One day, on our fourth anniversary, I decided to get Veran a present. Master noticed it but said nothing. I could sense that he was getting suspicious.

But I cared little at the time. It was all going according to my plan.

I ran to the little mushroom patch where we met. Veran was there, waiting for me. Without a word, I hesitantly unveiled my present, a hat. It was a rather ugly hat, black in color and part of it covered one eye, but I wanted her to have a great gift that was homemade, and when I messed it up whilst making it, I didn't have the time to fix it. So I went with a disfigured piece of headgear, deciding a bad present was better than no present at all.

Despite the fact that it looked strange, and I had some trouble presenting it, Veran loved it. She put it on without hesitation. It made her look even more beautiful. Maybe it wasn't such a bad hat after all. Then she produced her present: a gold button, the size of a plate for a Minish, shiny and reflective and bright. It must have cost her a fortune.

When I looked at her, she looked embarrassed. "It isn't much," she admitted. "I just shined it up real nice. It isn't anything compared to this hat – this wonderful hat."

We were both so happy, that I did the most unexpected thing in my life: I leaned forward, grabbed her, put her in a dip, and I, Vaati Albinus kissed her.

It was a magical moment. It felt like paradise on Earth. I wasn't sure what a kiss was like before this, and I may never know again, but it was bliss. I held her, her green from in my arms, and my grey form trembling in happiness. I was happy, purely happy. And after we parted, she whispered, "I love you, Vaati.''

I was so happy, that I didn't notice my Master Ezlo watching us. And Veran didn't notice her Mistress Venus watching. They ran up to us, screaming and yelling.

In the end, I was locked in my room, forbidden to leave the house without Ezlo's permission. That's when I began to go insane, I suppose.

Days, weeks, and months passed by, and I convinced myself that everyone hated me, and that their hatred took my beloved Veran away. I became sleepless and spiteful, glaring at everyone during the day and screaming at the world at bedtime. Then, I remembered the hat.

The magic hat, that Ezlo had put years of work into.

I decided to steal it, partly because I wanted its power, partly because I blamed Ezlo for helping separate Veran and me. I didn't care about Ezlo, soon, very soon, I would be king of the world and Veran would be my queen.

When I held the hat in my hands, I tried to think of a wish: If I just wished that Veran was with me, she could be taken away from me again, and I would be alone once more. I needed to be powerful, I needed to protect my flower, and destroy anybody who tried to come between us!

I put on the hat and, I became powerful. Magic, like no other, swam though my veins. suddenly becoming a lover of irony, turned my former master into a hat. I felt a strange feeling of satisfaction rise up in me, when I saw the look of surprise on his features. I didn't care about him: it served him right. Then, I fastened the button that Veran gave me to my cape.

I was now a Wind Mage.

I went to the fairy village across the river in disguise, hoping to learn of Veran's whereabouts.

I learned the most disturbing news: Veran was right all those years ago.

Her mistress and she had traveled to Labrynna, to get away from me and Ezlo.

That's when I went completely bonkers.

I left the village, but not before setting it on fire, out of pure spite.

I decided to conquer the world, and then I would tear it apart to find my lost love. It was all going according to plan, until a boy in green and my old Master sealed me in a sword. I then spent the next hundred years sealed away, becoming a folktale. But one day, I managed to do it. I weakened the seal, and fled from my sprison, after years of waiting. When I escaped, I captured a princess.

I didn't know that it was a princess at first,

Reality seemed to twist in my mind, and I saw Veran where the princess was.

My mind told me what to do: Guard her. Let no one steal this flower from you. Never again.

I tried to protect her. I held her, and flew with her to my Palace, and protected her.

I tried to marry her, but the boy in green stopped me.

I escaped a year later, and I made an alliance with a Gerudo king named Ganondorf. He betrayed me, leaving me for dead, just like everyone else.

I was sealed in the dark world. Alone.

I don't know how I began to regain some of my sanity. I don't know why I thought that- - that _bottle blonde_ – would be a fitting Queen, and my darling love. But it happened, and now look at me!

And that is why I'm here, writing this. But mark my words, I'll escape.

I am Vaati, the mighty wind mage. I will escape from the dark world, and I will find Veran, my beloved Veran, the fairy that I love, if it kills me. No one else cares. No one else gives a flying leap. I'm alone without Veran.

And if she is dead, alone, I shall be.

The end


End file.
